Placer culinario
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: -Hace tiempo que no he deleitado a mi paladar con sus platillos encantadores. -dijo, ignorando el bochorno del joven de cabello gris con tono azulado. Remy tragó saliva. -Chef, lo invito a invitarme a una cena. Estoy seguro de que será un placer... culinario para ambos. Advertencias: Slash (relación chicoxchico) y lemon (relaciones sexuales). Si no te gusta, por favor no leas.


_**Intimidad gastronómica**_

_**Disclaimer: Ratatouille y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Disney Pixar y sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Advertencias: Slash (relación chicoxchico). Y lemon (contiene relaciones sexuales). Por favor, si no te gustan éstos géneros, abstente de leer. **_

_**Nota: Remy aquí es el discípulo de Gusteau, cómo humano. Así que no, no es zoofilia. **_

_**¡Espero lo disfruten! **_

* * *

-Mi secreto está principalmente en sentir la textura de los alimentos a la hora de mezclarlos. -sonrió. - De hecho, tengo otro secreto.

-¿Y cuál es ése otro secreto, sí se puede saber? -cuestionó el entrevistador, quien anexaría ése artículo en el periódico de mañana que se centraría en el gran evento culinario realizado, en el que se encontraban en ése momento.

Remy se dio un par de golpecitos en la punta de la nariz mientras sonreía.

-Intuición. -afirmó, aunque al ver la confusión en el rostro del reportero, supo que no había entendido su gesto tácito. En fin, mejor para él.

-¡Magnífico! Chef Remy, ¿tiene algunas palabras que dedicar a los apasionados de la cocina que anhelan seguir fervientemente tu camino?

-Por supuesto. Recuerden siempre las palabras de Gusteau; "_Cualquiera puede cocinar_."

-¡Una foto para la portada del artículo, por favor! -exclamó el camarógrafo que lo acompañaba. Remy posó con su mejor sonrisa mientras guiñaba el ojo.

-Muchísimas gracias, _monsieur_. -dijo el hombre mientras guardaba su bloc de notas y le estrechaba la mano. Remy negó, quitándole importancia. En realidad, se sentía infinitamente agradecido y halagado. - ¡Será un éxito! -vociferó en cuánto se alejó del chef. Remy sonrió al verlo festejar junto con su compañero de la cámara.

Remy continuó satisfecho de sí mismo, mientras recorría toda la zona donde el evento se había instalado. Miró fascinado, había muchas nuevas propuestas. Muy buenas además. Muchas personas, fascinadas con su presencia, lo invitaban a examinar sus platillos y le pedían asesoría mientras le mostraban su manera de cocinar. Él hacía algunas correcciones en cuanto a la postura del cuerpo para tener mayor movilidad y evitar accidentes. Probó algunos platillos. El que más disfrutó fue un pequeño soufflé de chocolate con una fresa cómo único adorno.

Se detuvo en un cubículo en específico, cuya entrada estaba cerrada por cortinas rojas que dejaban entrever a duras penas lo que se desarrollaba en el interior. Antes de que pudiera ingresar, la figura de Anton Ego quedó frente a él. Debido a la altura del afamado crítico, tuvo que levantar la mirada.

-Ego. -saludó.

El aludido arqueó las cejas al reconocerlo. Una media sonrisa surcó su rostro.

-El nuevo talento de Francia, ¿cierto? -estrechó su mano. - Es la quinta vez que nos encontramos de ésta manera.

-La sexta, señor.- corrigió evitándole la mirada.

Su corazón palpitaba demasiado fuerte y rápido cada vez que se encontraba con el crítico de comida. Le sudaban las manos, y eso le abochornaba pues Ego aún no lo soltaba. Intentó controlar su respiración, justo cuando sintió que sus pulmones se quedaban sin oxígeno. A cambio, la fragancia del más alto lo inundó de tal manera que tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse más y olfatearlo.

Su punto más sensible y confiable le había traicionado en ése momento.

-Esta nueva propuesta podría resultarle interesante. -se contuvo de hacer una exclamación nerviosa cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a centímetros del rostro del crítico. Su aliento le dio de lleno en el rostro, donde pudo identificar el olor a vino de sus labios. Su boca se secó en el momento.

Sus ojos viajaron inmediatamente hacía el interior del cubículo. Los propietarios de dicho puesto habían puesto el menú en la pared. En cursiva y letras doradas que constrastaban con la decoración carmesí y la iluminación tenue, pudo leer "_Orgasmo en la boca_."

Sus ojos se desorbitaron y su rostro se inundó por un color rojo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer desde la punta de los pies hasta la raíz de su cabello. Se había distraído con lo que había detrás del hombre frente a él, que ni siquiera notó cuando Ego paseó el dedo índice por sus labios, retirando un poco de chocolate del que había comido a modo de soufflé.

Intentó decir algo, pero las palabras se esfumaron de su boca cuando vio cómo el crítico de comida introducía su dedo a su boca. Observó sus labios durante segundos que parecieron una eternidad, mientras intentaba imaginar el sabor de la fresa que adornaba el soufflé mezclada con el vino que Ego solía tomar. Su imaginación voló, maquinando las posibilidades de ésa combinación. Simplemente exquisito.

Anton Ego se enderezó, aparentemente tranquilo, a diferencia de él. Carraspeó.

-Se nota que la desinhibición está aumentando en áreas que aún no nos imaginamos. La propuesta de este futuro restaurante es mezclar la gastronomía con la sexualidad. -se acomodó los lentes. -Interesante y atrevido.

-Y me imagino que se muere por ir a probar un poco, señor. -dijo de manera inconsciente, aunque al ver los ojos centellantes y la sonrisa maliciosa del más alto, supo que su comentario podría interpretarse de otra manera.

-Q-Quiero decir, teniendo en cuenta de que es una idea innovadora.- intentó corregirse.

-Hace tiempo que no he deleitado a mi paladar con sus platillos encantadores. -dijo, ignorando el bochorno del joven de cabello gris con tono azulado. Remy tragó saliva. -Chef, lo invito a invitarme a una cena. Estoy seguro de que será un placer... culinario para ambos.

-Sí. Sí, señor. -evitó tartamudear a tiempo. -Pero, ¿no tiene que permanecer en este evento?

Ego sonrió.

-Considero oportuno dejar que el alma de los novicios de este año descanse por un momento. Después de todo, no cualquiera logra saciar mi apetito. -guiñó el ojo.

Remy se desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa, pues sentía que empezaba a sofocarse.

-De acuerdo, entonces... ¿le molestaría ir a mi departamento? O sí usted prefiere la comodidad de su hogar, no tengo problema.

-Aquí decide usted, chef. -comentó mientras atrapaba el lóbulo de la oreja de Remy entre sus dedos y lo masajeaba suavemente. Pero sus ojos seguían fijos en los de él, escrutándolos. De no ser porque ya habían tenido conversaciones antes, pensaría que el crítico intentaba intmidarlo. Lo cual lograría fácilmente de querer hacerlo. - Decida el lugar en donde se encuentre más cómodo.

El dedo de Ego delineó el rostro de Remy lentamente y con suavidad al tacto. Recorrió la quijada hasta llegar a su mentón, en donde lo obligó a levantar más la cara para quedar aún más cerca. Sintió un ligero cosquilleo en los labios debido a la respiración del crítico. Nuevamente, se quedó sin palabras. Con la boca seca y con el estómago pesado.

-Escoja con tranquilidad el lugar donde el goce llegará al punto máximo, chef. - soltó con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Remy no lo entendía, pues Anton Ego más que atractivo resultaba ser sumamente tenebroso. Sin embargo, el aura que emanaba en ése momento no le intimidaba en lo más mínimo. Más bien le atraía. Cómo ningún otro hombre le había gustado antes.

Podría considerarse bizarro, pero no había más que decir.

-Con gusto usted es bienvenido a mi hogar. -afirmó mientras una sonrisa afloraba en sus labios. -Vamos.

Afortunadamente el hogar del chef quedaba a tan sólo dos cuadras. Conversaron animadamente mientras recorrían las calles de París. Ocasionalmente, los dedos de ambos se rozaban. Y Remy descubrió la mirada intensa de Ego sobre él durante casi todo el trayecto. Cómo si él buscara algo.

Al ingresar a su departamento, pidió a Ego sentarse, pero este lo ignoró y lo siguió hacía la cocina. Cuando Remy le cuestionó el por qué de esa decisión, él simplemente contestó:

-Encuentro fascinante el procedimiento tanto como el resultado. Quisiera ser espectador del arte en todo su esplendor, si es que me lo permite.

-De acuerdo. -le tendió una copa y sirvió el mejor vino que tenía reservado para ocasiones especiales. Ego pareció notar ello, y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Sucede algo, señor Ego? -cuestionó el chef nervioso. El hombre frente a él hizo un gesto, ladeando la copa, mientras seguía mirándolo con suma curiosidad.

-Puede tutearme. -concedió. Sorbió un poco de vino, atrayendo la atención de Remy hacía sus labios. Disfrutó enormemente el espectáculo visual que tenía frente a él, viendo cómo la lengua de Anton humedecía sus labios, dejándolos sonrosados y apetecibles para él. Tragó saliva nuevamente.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus maquinaciones personales, que Ego tuvo que repetir la pregunta. Y él tuvo que esforzarse en prestar atención al significado y no al movimiento de su boca.

-¿Que qué es lo que me inspira? -sonrió divertido. - No tengo una musa en específico. Yo sólo creo en el momento, sin pensar ni reparar demasiado en lo que hago. Me dejo llevar por la emoción de ser un artista y con ello dejar mi huella en el mundo.

El rostro de Anton no parecía cambiar demasiado en su sutil interés.

-Apasionado. -simplificó. Levantó su copa. -Halabada sea la pasión que enciende el espíritu indomable. -dio otro trago antes de dejar que reposase sobre la mesa. - Pasión y deseo juntos en un lugar tan estrecho puede elevar las posibilidades de dejarse llevar por los anhelos carnales y prohibidos. Incluso a la hora de comportarse cómo un animal sediento de placer, el hombre es capaz de convertir esa satisfacción en arte puro tachado por la sociedad como tabú.

El chef se quedó sin palabras y miró fijamente al hombre que, impulsivo por sus propias palabras, se enderezado todo lo que podía y se había acercado hacía él. Redujo la distancia hasta que apenas unos centímetros separaban sus cuerpos. Remy se pegó un poco más a la pared.

-Supongo que el proyecto innovador sobre cocina y sexualidad le llamó mucho la atención, señor... Anton. -sonrió nerviosamente. Si el crítico se acercaba tan sólo un poco más, él no sería capaz de contener sus impulso carnales, cómo él los había llamado.

-El interés que usted ha despertado en mi no es algo que yo quiera o pueda negar.- dijo en un susurro. - Me atrae en muchos sentidos, chef. -se inclinó. Los labios del crítico rozaron el oído de Remy, causándole cosquillas y haciendo que se deleitara por el placer que le estaba proporcionando.- Deténgame, de lo contrario jamás podrá deshacerse de mí.

Soltó un jadeo cuando la lengua de Anton cubrió toda la extensión de su oído. Era muy diestro con su lengua, pensó abochornado mientras por instinto llevaba su mano hacía el cabello de Ego y hundía los dedos en él. Los dientes de Anton se clavaron con suavidad en el lóbulo que con anterioridad había acariciado descaradamente. La respiración entrecortada de Remy le estaba incentivando tanto como el calor que emanaba su piel. Pero debía detenerse y respetar lo que deseaba el chef.

-Con... Continúe... por favor.- murmuró ahogadamente. La mano desocupada del chef rodeó el cuerpo de Ego y empezó a acariciar su espalda por encima de la ropa, con urgencia.

Anton no perdió tiempo y se apresuró a envolver el cuerpo del chef con sus largos brazos. Inició un camino de besos, succionando la piel del más joven, pasando por su quijada, mejillas y llegó a la comisura de los labios. Remy, ansioso, se inclinó para recibir la boca de Ego pero éste se separó un poco, lo suficiente como para que Remy abriera los ojos confundido.

-¿Qué sucede? -sintió miedo de que él hubiera recapacitado en el momento justo cómo para largarse de ahí y dejarlo. Pero entonces Anton lo tomó firmemente del mentón y se inclinó, suspendiendo su boca encima de la de Remy. Tardó una eternidad en juntar sus labios con suma delicadeza.

Succionó el labio inferior de Remy. El tenerlo a su merced era maravilloso. Su lengua se hizo presente, primero mimando los labios del chef, tanteando poco a poco terreno hasta que obtuvo el permiso para adentrarse en la cavidad de él. Sus bocas juguetearon y las lenguas de ambos se entrelazaron, hasta el punto en que Remy pudo sentir el anhelado sabor de fresa mezclado con la bebida de Anton en su boca, inundándolo por completo y embriagándolo.

Remy se sostuvo de los hombros del hombre, pues presintió que sus piernas podrían fallarle de un momento a otro. Débil y entregado, era una combinación extraña pero de igual manera placentera.

Anhelaba a ése hombre más de lo que había imaginado. No creía poder soportar alejarse de él llegados a ése punto.

Los dedos largos y delgados de Anton se deslizaron por la cintura de Remy de manera cautelosa. Y lentamente, sin que el chef pudiera percatarse, le quitaron el delantal blanco que utilizaba al cocinar. Éste cayó y fue olvidado en el suelo. El siguiente objetivo de sus manos fueron sus caderas. Lo obligó a acercarse tanto a su cuerpo que entonces Remy fue consiente de la excitación de Ego en sus pantalones.

La sorpresa de eso y la falta de oxígeno en su organismo lo obligaron a separarse de Ego, tan lento que apenas y se alejaron un centímetro, con un pequeño hilo de baba uniendo aún sus labios. Remy sonrió y acarició con ternura la mejilla del crítico, delineando su huesuda cara. No podía creer la suerte que tenía. Había demostrado que ése hombre en apariencia frío y desalmado podía tener reacciones humanas. Jadeaba y estaba sonrojado, aunque el tono rosado en sus mejillas no contrastaba bien con su pálida piel, para él era perfecto.

No era la primera vez que tenía un hombre como amante, pero podía jactarse de que Anton Ego sin duda superaría a todos los anteriores. Y lo sabía porque con sólo un beso, ya tenía una erección debajo de sus pantalones reclamando atención. Pero no, todo debía ir con calma. Al ritmo del arte culinario. Con cuidado, dedicación y pasión.

-Esto no es correcto. -sentenció Ego con seriedad, recobrando la postura. Pero Remy colocó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios y los delineó mientras volvía a hacer contacto visual con él. Ya que todo había empezado, no podía zanjarse de ésa manera.

-Usted está ahora en mi cocina, Ego. Y yo decido lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Mi terreno, mis reglas.

Remy tenía la determinación pintada en el rostro. Tiró de la bufanda de Ego y sonrió con malicia. El crítico parecía sumamente interesado en lo que él podría hacer a continuación. El chef

-Inclinese, por favor. -pidió y él acató la orden. Cuando lo hizo, pudo despojarlo de los lentes y envolver los ojos del crítico con la bufanda, haciendo un nudo atrás. Tras esto, sus dedos empezaron a detallar el rostro del crítico. Acarició sus pómulos y delineó sus facciones. No pudo resistirse a tomarlo de la nuca para juntar sus labios de nuevo, corto y casto.

Tuvo que obligarse a cortar el beso en ése momento, o aquello que tenía en mente no podría realizarse tal y cómo deseaba. Hizo que Anton se sentase en una silla cercana y volvió a rozar sus labios, tan sólo para deleitarse internamente al ver cómo Ego se inclinaba hacia adelante cuando él se alejó.

Anton Ego se cruzó de brazos inconscientemente. Tenía curiosidad por lo que el chef haría con él expuesto. Esperó pacientemente hasta que sintió algo rozar tantear sus labios nuevamente, incitándolos. Arqueó una ceja, extrañado.

-Relájese. -pidió Remy. - Y abra la boca.

Así lo hizo. Y sintió algo introducirse lentamente en él. El chef tomó su quijada e hizo que mordiera lo que había introducido en su boca. Sabor frutal y exótico, nada mal. Saboreó la mandarina en su boca con sumo deleite, admirando la elección de Remy para convencerlo de que pese a que no era éticamente correcto por la posición de ambos como figuras públicas en París, podrían disfrutarlo al máximo.

Remy repitió la acción, pero esta vez proporcionándole un poco de chocolate a Ego. Este no pudo controlar su respiración. El momento era excitante y además la combinación de ambos sabores había encendido un poco más su lívido.

Cuando Remy a sentó en sus muslos, colocando cada una de sus piernas a sus costados y envolviéndole el cuello con sus brazos nuevamente, no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente. Remy acarició la nuca de Anton mientras sus labios se ocupaban de atender el cuello del crítico. Con su lengua trazaba patrones en puntos específicos que estaban provocando reacciones favorables en Ego.

El crítico no aguantó más y tanteó hasta tomar a su amante de la quijada. Lo obligó a besarlo, pero esta vez más apasionado. Mientras sus bocas se complacían mutuamente, las manos de Anton se hundieron en las ropas del cocinero. Sintió que se asfixiaría. Remy había sido muy sabio a la hora de mezclar sabores en su boca, pues había sido un éxtasis total. Descontrolado, desabrochó los botones de la camisa de Remy y lo despojó de ella sin separar sus bocas ni un momento.

Sus manos se colocaron nuevamente en las caderas de Remy, por lo que éste reaccionó juntando más sus cuerpos y guiando sus labios por el rostro de Ego. Él imitó al cocinero, y lo hizo jadear cuando se animó a pasearse por su cuello. El aferrarse a la espalda de Ego provocó que se moviera encima de su erección, movimiento que empezó a repetir lentamente hasta que se convirtió en un patrón. Los gemidos inundaban la cocina y el calor empezaba a sofocar sus cuerpos.

Las ágiles manos del cocinero se abrieron paso por el pecho del crítico, acariciando con ansias y palpando cada centímetro de su torso que seguía cubierto por la tela. Llegó hasta el final de la prenda e introdujo sus manos. La piel cálida y suave de Ego se sentía tan bien bajo su tacto que no pudo evitar levantar más la tela para dejar su pálida piel expuesta.

Un mordisco en su cuello hizo que bajara su mano hasta posarla en el pantalón de Ego. Recibió un jadeo y el aliento del aludido en su clavícula, así que empezó a trazar movimientos lentos y tortuosos sobre la excitación palpable.

Ego lo apretujó contra su cuerpo y lo sostuvo sin dejar lamer su hombro derecho. Por instinto tuvo que abrazar la cintura del crítico con sus piernas para no caer. Anton caminó sin dejar de sostenerlo, abriéndose paso por la cocinar y lo acorraló contra la pared.

-Vamos... a la cama... -sugirió gimiendo. Restregó su erección contra las nalgas del cocinero, simulando penetraciones. Remy desesperado, liberó su cintura y quedó de pie, tan sólo para arremeter y quitarle la molesta prenda que cubría su torso.

-Sígueme.- ordenó mientras retrocedía. Al separarse de él, su cuerpo le gritó que volviera a tener contacto con su piel, pero se obligó a darle la espalda y caminar directo a su habitación. Justo cuando tomó la perilla de su puerta para ingresar, Anton tomó su muñeca para detenerlo.

Lo apretujó contra la puerta mientras sus manos viajaban por sus caderas hasta el frente de su pantalón. Una se dedicó a bajar la cremallera y la otra lo desabotonó. Aspiró el aroma de su piel mientras sus manos, casi con mimo, se abrían paso y dejaban que la prenda resbalara por las piernas del chef.

Abrió la puerta e ingresó antes de que no pudiera contenerse más. Giró y Ego volvió a envolverlo entre sus brazos. Retrocedieron hasta que dieron con la cama. Remy acarició con ahínco la espalda de Anton, mientras éste no perdía tiempo y empezaba a despojarlo de su ropa interior. El cocinero tuvo que deshacerse de la prenda pateándola y dejándola olvidada más allá, en el suelo. No importaba pues Ego tomó con firmeza su miembro, causándole un espasmo de placer que inundó su ser.

Anton hacía maravillas con su boca. Empezó a descender por todo su torso. Depositaba besos y succionaba su piel, para después acariciar con la mayor suavidad del mundo con sus dientes. Se notaba claramente que el mayor tenía bastante experiencia no sólo como crítico, si no también en el campo del erotismo y a la hora de complacer a alguien más en la cama.

O en la cocina.

Mientras los dedos de Anton se deslizaban a lo largo de su virilidad, Remy se aferraba con las uñas a la cama, resistiéndose. No quería venirse tan rápido. Aún necesitaba más de él. Pero todo su auto-control se fue al demonio cuando el crítico introdujo a su boca la cabeza de su pene, sin dejar de masturbarlo.

Sostuvo la cabeza de Ego, para que siguiera brindándole atención oral a su miembro. Sus gemidos eran tan ruidosos y prolongados que seguramente sus vecinos estarían enterándose de todo. Pero no importaba realmente, pues estaba teniendo el mejor sexo de su vida.

Cerró los ojos, pero tuvo que abrirlos con molestia cuando Anton introdujo su dedo índice cubierto con saliva en su entrada para prepararlo. No era su primera vez con un hombre, pero ninguno de los anteriores se había tomado la molestia de lubrircarlo bien antes de entrar. Sonrió halagado mientras cubría su rostro con las manos. Estaba a nada de tener el orgasmo de su vida.

Pero entonces la boca de Anton dejó de recorrer su excitación. Había hecho un trabajo excelente con él, pero lo miraba fijamente. Con su mano libre descubrió su rostro. El contacto visual y su imponente presencia hicieron que se excitara aún más.

-E-Ego... -murmuró antes de que su boca fuera tomada por el aludido. Las palabras no bastaban para describir el montón de sensaciones que el crítico podía provocar con tan sólo rozar efímeramente sus labios, o con lamerlos y mordisquearlos.

Un dedo más se sumó a su entrada, y Ego empezó a separarlos entre sí un poco para dilatarlo. Introducía hasta donde podía llegar y hacía movimientos similares a los de unas tijeras. Sus gemidos quedaron ahogados en la boca de su amante, y abrazó sus hombros para que no pudiera separarse de él.

Remy desabrochó los pantalones de Ego e intentó bajarlos mientras su mano recorría la espalda del más alto. No pudo hacer mucho, salvo bajar un poco su ropa interior para liberar la erección del crítico. Empezó a masajearlo, intentando imitar los movimientos de él cuando le masturbó, pero no era tan experto ni delicado.

La excitación de ambos estaba llegando al punto culminante. Cuando Ego sintió que la entrada del más joven no estaba tan tensa, dejó de estimularlo. Bajó más sus pantalones y ropa interior, pero sólo hasta los muslos. No quería perder tiempo. Apoyó uno de sus codos en el costado izquierdo de la cabeza de Remy, mientras que con su mano diestra dirigía su miembro erecto hacia la entrada de Remy.

El cocinero perdió la respiración cuando Ego entró en él. Arqueó la espalda y entonces colocó ambos tobillos encima de los hombros del más alto. Cuando penetró por segunda vez, alcanzó un punto más profundo que casi le hizo gritar. Con un puño se cubrió la boca, para evitar que su placer se exhibiera por todo el edificio.

Anton penetraba sin dejar de masturbar el miembro de Remy. No aguantó mucho. La estimulación y el juego previo al momento habían resultado muy excitantes para él. Su erección había comenzado a doler por retener por tanto tiempo su excitación. A la décima estocada en el punto estratégico que le brindaba satisfacción, se corrió, manchando la mano de Ego. Éste no dejó de penetrar ni de masturbarlo. De hecho, continuó y se inclinó un poco para conquistar su boca y seguir introduciéndose en su cuerpo.

-A-Anton... gimió cuando sintió en su interior la eyaculación del crítico. Se arqueó nuevamente y tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no vociferar nada comprometedor en alto. Estaba sumamente agitado por todo lo que habían hecho, y prueba de ello era el sudor que cubría su cuerpo. Ego estaba igual que él, e incluso se dejó caer encima de él y escondió el rostro en su cuello. Remy lo abrazó con brazos y piernas y cuando pudo coordinar mejor sus extremidades, empezó a acariciar lentamente cada centímetro de piel en su espalda.

-S-Señor... -murmuró cuando Ego depositó un beso en su hombro. Éste lo miró con las cejas arqueadas y divertido.

-¿Hemos tenido una larga sesión de erotismo y sigues sin tutearme? -se burló. Inclinó nuevamente su cuerpo para besar los labios del chef, el cual sonrió sumamente sonrojado y relajado. Había sido maravilloso sin duda.

-Anton. -se corrigió. Acomodó tras su oreja un mechón de cabello que cubría su frente y suspiró, encantado.- Ha sido... increíble.

No pudo aguantar más tiempo. Sus párpados se cerraron por inercia y el agotamiento hizo efecto en él. Se durmió en los brazos de Anton Ego.

Un aroma muy peculiar y delicioso se expandió por todo el área, colándose por sus fosas nasales e inundando sus pulmones. Olfateó, casi imitando los gestos de un roedor, y reconoció que era café caliente. Se levantó somnoliento y se restregó un ojo para intentar desperezarse. Un bostezo salió de su boca y entonces fue que, al estirar sus brazos hacia arriba, sintió una ligera punzada en el interior de sus nalgas y lo recordó todo. El vino y fresas combinadas cómo primer insinuación, después un poco de chocolate, mandarina. Su paladar parecía recordarlo tan bien como su cuerpo, pues se estremeció.

Recorrió la habitación. Ego no se encontraba ahí, ni su ropa. Y él se encontraba solo y desnudo en la cama, cubierto por una manta. Suspiró mientras se echaba el cabello hacía atrás. Se levantó y tomó su ropa interior del suelo, al agacharse nuevamente la punzada en su entrada fue prueba inequívoca de que no había sido un sueño erótico más.

Se había acostado con Anton Ego. Y lo había disfrutado de principio a fin.

Cuando se fijó en la hora, notó que había una taza de café caliente y una nota adherida a ella. La tomó y leyó:

"_Querido Remy; lamento haberme ido de manera tan descortés, pero creo que ambos conocemos las consecuencias a la imagen de cada uno si nuestro romance se llega a saber. Por ello tuve que ser cauteloso y salir antes de que alguien pudiera notar mi presencia aquí._

_De cualquier forma, muchas gracias por la fantástica noche._

_Estoy ansioso de visitar tu restaurante esta noche._

_Atte: Anton Ego."_

Remy sonrió idiotizado y devolvió la nota a su lugar. Miró por la ventana, aún era temprano para salir. Así que volvió a recostarse y abrazó su almohada, la cual estaba impregnada con el aroma que caracterizaba a Ego.

Cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa aflorando su rostro. De ahora en adelante nada podía salir mal, ¿verdad?

* * *

_**¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora! La verdad, creo que quedó bastante sencillo. Pero está bien, ¿no? Es el primer lemon que escribo. Por cierto, si alguien tiene curiosidad por saber cómo terminó este romance, lean mi fic 'Cualquiera puede cocinar'. ¡Eso es todo!**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, especialmente a las personas a las que he dedicado esto. ¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos! **_


End file.
